Known methods of creating a distressed applique for applying to a garment include stitching one or more fabric layers directly to the garment. Stitching or embroidering the fabric layer(s) to the garment allows an outer edge of the fabric layer(s) to fray or otherwise become distressed, which is a desirable feature for some applications. However, the process of stitching or embroidering a fabric layer or applique to a garment is time-consuming and may be difficult for novice users.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved applique and method of making the same that addresses the above problems.